


Ziam Drabble

by 1dfetusfics, tomlinstarofthesea



Series: Underage Drabble Series [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Daddy!Zayn, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Toys, Vibrator, age gap, child!Liam, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinstarofthesea/pseuds/tomlinstarofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zayn buys his little son Liam a vibrator for his 6th or 7th birthday and shows him how to use it. (obvi they've fucked before)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziam Drabble

Excitedly, Liam ripped the wrapping paper from the elongated present, exposing a small inconspicuous box. _Temptation_ was written in neat black letters close to the top.  
  
“What is this, Daddy?” Liam asked curiously as he opened the box, pulling out a [small blue object](http://d3f650ayx9w00n.cloudfront.net/340/13863.jpg) with a ripped tip, eyeing it carefully.  
  
Zayn patted his thighs, motioning for Liam to join him on their couch. “Come here and I’ll show you.”  
  
Hurriedly, Liam got up, the blue stick still grabbed tightly in his right hand as he crawled onto his dad’s lap, facing him.  
  
“This,” Zayn said as he took the object from Liam, “is a vibrator, sweetie.” Gently, he twisted its bottom and brought the buzzing toy to his son’s nose, teasingly pressing it again the tip.  
  
“Daddy,” Liam giggled, “that tickles. Stop!” The small boy brought his tiny hand up, trying to grab his new toy but Zayn didn’t stop tickling his face with it before he was panting breathlessly on his lap, defeated.  
  
“What is it for, though?” Liam asked shyly, eventually managing to get his toy back.  
  
“It’s for all the times you want Daddy close,” Zayn replied as he got up, Liam still in his arms, “when Daddy is out. It can make you feel just as good.” He pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead as he kicked his bedroom door open.  
  
Liam was still curiously eyeing his toy, not wasting any thought on where they’re going. “But how?” he eventually asked, his big brown puppy eyes looking into his dad’s as he was suddenly dumped his father’s big double bed.  
  
“I’ll show you,” was murmured into his right ear before teeth cautiously started nibbling at its lobe, distracting Liam from the strong hands pulling down his trousers and pants. Zayn pushed his shirt up, trailing kisses down his son’s torso while his hands fumbled with the lube. Sucking a love bit into Liam’s hip, he pushed his arse cheeks apart and brought a lubed index finger to the pink hole, already clenching for him.  
  
“First, you finger yourself a bit,” Zayn told his son, slowly pushing his finger in and out, “and when you think you’re loose enough, you can use your toy.” He withdrew his finger as he kissed Liam, muffling his whine at the sudden emptiness and then brought the toy to his son’s entrance.  
  
“It’s a small one, not as big as Daddy but it will do the job just fine,“ Zayn said as he pushed the toy in.  
  
Liam’s eyes flew open, mouth hanging slack as his dad twisted its bottom again, a strong buzz running through his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
